Monsters We Have Become
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: This story is based on a piece of art on Deviantart called "Monsters We Have Become" by K-Liight, which I'm using as the cover image. This is about what happened to the Belcher children after a fire took not only their home, but their parents.


Monsters We Have Become

Sitting in front of a dumpster, were three children. They were Tina, Gene, and Louise Belcher. Why were they outside, in the cold and rain? Well, they had nowhere else to go. You see, it all started three months ago. It was an average day at Bob's Burgers. The kids went off to school while their parents worked in the restaurant. When they returned, however, they found the entire restaurant/apartment had burned to the ground. When they got there, the firemen told them that their parents did not survive the fire, and were being taken to the morgue.

They never felt more broken or depressed than when they were told their parents had burned in a fire. The adoption agencies were all full, and they had no close family willing to take them. They lived in the burned rubble of the former Bob's Burgers. Nobody bothered to help them. Teddy and Mort did for a while, but then they just stopped without explanation. All their friends had abandoned them, and made them fend for themselves.

This created a black hole of hatred inside Louise and Tina. They decided that if nobody was going to care for them, then they were going to have to do whatever they could to survive. Tina and Louise started stealing from people and breaking into stores in the middle of the night for food, blankets and pillows, and anything else they would need. Gene, despite feeling anger, did not join his sisters in their crimes. He still felt that something good could happen to them, but Tina and Louise were far past the point of no return, and thought that they needed to take care of things their own way.

Louise came up to her two siblings one day with a map. Louise used to make up plans to prank someone or to have fun. Now, these plans were strictly business, and she wouldn't hesitate to attack someone to make sure she got what they needed. "Tina, Gene, I think I have our next big heist," Louise said. Tina had been the one most affected by this. She no longer felt love or compassion for Jimmy Jr. or anyone for that matter. They had been abandoned, and as far as she was concerned, they were expendable.

"What is it, Louise?" Tina asked. "Well, Mr. Fisheoder just got a huge grant from the town. If we can get into his house and get his money, we'll be set. We can move out of this God forsaken town, and we can start new lives," Louise said with a smile on her face, something Gene and Tina haven't seen in quite some time. "I don't now about this, guys," Gene said in a scared voice. He was the only one making money by panhandling, and didn't want to be a part of any robberies or murders.

Tina went up to Gene, and slapped him across the face and held him by the collar. "Gene, we have nothing! Not one person in this fucking town cares that we're fighting for our lives everyday. Fuck this town, and the people living in it. This isn't a crime we're going to commit, Gene, its justice. We deserve this money, especially after all this we've been through. Do you understand?" Tina said before releasing him. Gene looked up at Tina, never hearing her speak like that before, let alone slap him. Gene got up and nodded at her. "If its justice, I guess we can do it," Gene said, before Louise started going over a plan.

 **Later that night:**

Mr. Fisheoder returned from a long day of walking around his Wonder Warf property. He actually did feel sadness when Bob and Linda died, as he considered Bob to be one of his friends. But, business was business, and he just went on with his life as if nothing happened. He always saw the Belcher children, looking forlorn and angry, but never thought to do anything about it. After all, he had a warf to run. When he got home, he noticed something was odd.

All the lights were off, yet he saw the faintest light coming from the kitchen. When he went into the kitchen, he saw that his fridge was open, and that some of his leftover spaghetti was gone. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" he asked getting a little frightened. The eccentric man went up the stairs and heard voices whispering to themselves. Mr. Fisheoder grabbed a gun he kept with him and pointed it at an open door. "I'm warning you. I'm armed and dangerous," he said, trying to act like he wasn't scared. When the door opened he found…

…nothing. Nothing was behind that door. Mr. Fisheoder let out a sigh of relief, which was cut short when he felt something hard and metal hit the back of his knee. Mr. Fisheoder fell to the ground in pain, holding his knee. When he turned around, he saw that the attacker was Tina Belcher. In her arm was a crowbar, and on her face was an angry look. "You're one of Bob's kids. What are you doing here?" the old man asked while trying to move away, "Nothing Mr. Fisheoder, just taking what we deserve. Oh, and my name is Tina," Tina said before hitting him in the stomach with the crowbar.

While he was doubled over in pain, he saw Louise and Gene in his safe, which they busted open with the crowbar before Tina got a hold of it. They were taking the money out of the safe. Gene then turned around to notice Mr. Fisheoder on the ground and his sister holding the crowbar. "Ah! Tina, what the fuck! I thought we weren't going to hurt him!" Gene said, panicking that someone had gotten hurt. "I wanted to make sure he was subdued, Gene. And you need to relax, it's not like I killed him…yet," Tina replied darkly.

"Wait…WHAT! Louise, we're not really going to kill him, are we?" Gene asked his younger sister. Louise answered by grabbing a knife that she had taken from the kitchen, and held it to Mr. Fisheoder's face. "You had TWO…FUCKING…MONTHS to help us. To give us a home, enough food to survive, or maybe a goddamn blanket or two. But, you looked at us like you didn't give a shit! Any explanation into that? It'll be the last words you ever speak," Louise said while moving the knife to his throat.

"I…I had a…lot of…business to attend to," Mr. Fisheoder said, trying to both defend himself and not give away that he was scared. But, Louise just got even angrier with his answer and stabbed the knife through his throat. In self defense, Mr. Fisheoder punched Tina in the face so hard, her glasses shattered and some glass got caught in her left eye. Tina withered on the floor in pain while Louise continued to stab at Mr. Fisheoder. Gene just hid inside the closet where they had found the safe, hoping it would all be over soon.

Louise then got the knife bent when it hit bone, so she took the gun that Fisheoder had dropped and pointed it at his head. Mr. Fisheoder looked at the barrel of the gun, and shook his head, pleading with the Belcher child to show the compassion she had long since lost. "You know, Mr. Fisheoder, I actually liked you. I thought you were cool, a great person. But, you showed who you really were by leaving us in the ruins of our dad's restaurant and you just had that stupid smirk on your face while we had to fight to survive! We're just getting our compensation from you. I would say I'm sorry, but that phrase lost its meaning a long time ago," Louise said before she pulled the trigger. The bullet went through Fisheoder's brain and came out of his ear, killing him instantly.

Just as Louise as about to get her siblings and leave, she heard police sirens and saw police lights in the distance. Gene started freaking out and started to hyperventilate and cry. Louise tried to calm him down, but he just grabbed the gun, which was still covered in Fisheoder's blood and brain tissue. "GENE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Louise asked in a panicked manner as Gene held the gun to his head. "I'm not going to jail for something you dragged me into. And, maybe, I'll see mom and dad again. Goodbye Louise, I love you, and tell Tina I love her," Gene said as he continued crying before he blew his brains out.

By the time the police arrived, Louise had just seen her brother commit suicide, so she put up no fight, and neither did Tina. Tina was taken to a hospital where she learned that her left eye was so badly damaged by the glass, that she would never see out of it again. After she was released from the hospital, Louise and Tina were put into a psychiatric hospital where they were both diagnosed with schizophrenia. They were also labeled sociopaths from the people who saw them. Tina and Louise spent a long time in the hospital, and when they got out, well…nobody ever saw them again. They just…left. No note, no indication to where they were going. They were gone. Where are they now? Well, wherever they are, let's hope they came to terms with everything and have changed for the better. If they haven't, well…may God have mercy on their souls.

 **This was…dark. I never thought I'd do anything this dark. This is based on a piece of art called "Monsters we have Become" I found on Deviantart by k-Liight. I liked it, told him I wanted to do a fanfic about it, and he said he would be honored. That was a good thing to help boost my self esteem. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
